Jumping the Shark
Jumping the Shark is a case featured in Criminal Case as the fifth case of the game. It is the fifth case set in the Bayside Avenue district of Rosenoque. Plot Chief Ernest informed Leigh Tempest and the player of a shark attack happening nearby, prompting the two to head to a secluded beach where the attack happened. Arriving at the scene of the attack, the detectives found the body of activist Kira Bichette, half-eaten by a shark that also died on the beach due to the temperature. After obtaining a few suspects and clues, Jordan informed us that the victim was seen at a nearby café, that later was nearly blown up by a bomb disarmed by the player. We then found enough evidence to incarcerate lifeguard Scott Lelney for the murder. Scott denied the accusation at first, saying that he wouldn’t have killed someone so soon after his deceased partner Limbani Bongani's death. However after he was faced with the evidence, he admitted to killing Kira because she refused to stop harassing him with her protests, saying that animals lives were more valuable over humanity itself. He tried to make her stop but after she refused, he knocked her out, cut her wrists open and sent her corpse out on a plastic boat into the ocean. When a shark attacked her unconscious body, Scott watched as the shark killed her. Then when the shark and Kira's half-eaten corpse ended up on the beach, he made sure that Kira was dead. Scott was sentenced to 42 years in prison for the murder of Kira Bichette by Judge Brighton. After the trial, we go to see what Cale Bichette wants. Summer then told the player that Major left to the hospital to see his brother, Diego Redmoon. Jacob then joined the player and went to see Cale who asked for help finding his sister’s most treasured ring to honor her memory. After restoring a broken object found in the shark's stomach, we find that it's a golden ring with a silver mermaid attached to it. The player gave it back to Cale, who thanked us from the bottom of his heart. Meanwhile, Leigh and the player decided to go ask Janice about the mysterious serum. She then told us that the group usually met at the café that was involved in the murder investigation. There they found a bottle of a green liquid, which upon analysis, revealed to be the same substance that Kendrick tried to get his hands on. Strangely this one also had the fingerprints of Gabriel Ledrot on it. When questioned about it, the young man told us that he couldn’t talk about it in the station but he would explain more if they met him at the beach walkway the next day. He then walked away like nothing happened, leading the player and Leigh to wait on their nightly shift till the following day where hopefully more would be revealed. Summary Victim *'Kira Bichette' (found tied up, half eaten by a shark) Murder Weapon *'Shark' Killer *'Scott Lelney' Suspects Profile *The suspect is in contact with parrots. *The suspect drinks wine *The suspect reads Victor Hugo Profile *The suspect is in contact with parrots. *The suspect drinks wine *The suspect reads Victor Hugo Appearance *The suspect has a bite mark Profile *The suspect is in contact with parrots. *The suspect drinks wine *The suspect reads Victor Hugo Appearance *The suspect has a collar *The suspect has a bite mark Profile *The suspect is in contact with parrots. *The suspect drinks wine Appearance *The suspect has a collar Profile *The suspect drinks wine *The suspect reads Victor Hugo Appearance *The suspect has a collar *The suspect has a bite mark Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer reads Victor Hugo. *The killer drinks wine. *The killer is in contact with parrots. *The killer has a collar. *The killer has a bite mark. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Secluded Beach. (Clues: Victim's Body, Spear, Broken Amulet; Victim Identified: Kira Bichette) *Examine Spear. (Result: Name Decoded, New Suspect: Benjamin Grayson) *Ask Benjamin Grayson about the victim and what happened during the attack. (New Crime Scene: Abandoned Shipwreck) *Examine Broken Amulet. (Result: Amulet Restored; New Suspect: Cale Bichette) *Ask Cale Bichette about his sister's death. *Investigate Abandoned Shipwreck. (Clues: Bag, Bloody Knife) *Examine Bag. (Result: Name Tag Found; New Suspect: Scott Lelney) *Ask Scott Lelney about why his bag is on an abandoned shipwreck. *Examine Bloody Knife. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks wine) *Analyze Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon Confirmed: Shark; Attribute: The killer read Victor Hugo) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Sunshine Coast Café. (Clues: Photo, Old Book; New Suspect: Jennifer Liana) *Ask Jennifer Liana if she was familiar with the victim. (Attribute: Jennifer drinks wine) *Examine Photo. (Result: Woman Identified; New Suspect: Katrina Winnie) *Talk to Katrina Winnie about the autograph she wrote for the victim. *Examine Old Book. (Result: Angry Message) *Analyze Angry Message. (12:00:00) *Talk to Cale about his angry message on his sister's old book. (Attribute: Cale drinks wine and reads Victor Hugo; New Crime Scene: Shipwreck Shores) *Investigate Shipwreck Shores. (Clues: Torn Photo, Spool of Rope) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Defaced Photo) *Talk to Benjamin Grayson about the defaced photo. (Attribute: Benjamin drinks wine and reads Victor Hugo) *Examine Spool of Rope. (Result: Wet Fuzz) *Analyze Wet Fuzz. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer is in contact with parrots) *Profiles updated: Benjamin is in contact with parrots, Cale is in contact with parrots *Go on to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Café Tables. (Clues: Protest Poster, Bloody Helmet, Bomb) *Examine Bloody Helmet. (Result: Blood) *Examine Blood. (Result: Victim's Blood) *Ask Katrina about how the victim's blood got on her helmet. (Attribute: Katrina read Victor Hugo and drinks wine) *Examine Protest Poster. (Result: Transcribed Note) *Ask Scott about the poster note the victim wrote to him. (Attribute: Scott drinks wine, is in contact with parrots and read Victor Hugo) *Examine Bomb. (Result: Bomb Disarmed) *Analyze Disarmed Bomb. (09:00:00) *Confront Jennifer about the bomb. (Attribute: Jennifer is in contact with parrots) *Investigate Shark's Stomach. (Clues: Victim's Hand, Pile of Algae) *Examine Victim's Hand. (Result: Threads) *Analyze Threads. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a collar) *Examine Pile of Algae. (Result: Bloody Handkerchief) *Analyze Bloody Handkerchief. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a bite mark) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to It's Better to Forget... (5/7). (No stars) It's Better to Forget... (5/7) *Check up on Cale Bichette. (Available after unlocking It's Better to Forget...) *Investigate Shark's Stomach. (Clue: Broken Pieces) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Mermaid Ring) *Analyze Mermaid Ring. (03:00:00) *Return the mermaid ring to Cale Bichette. (Reward: Dolphin Necklace) *Ask Janice Carla about what she can help with the side investigation. (Available after unlocking It's Better to Forget...; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Café Tables. (Clues: Crate of Alcohol) *Examine Crate of Alcohol. (result: Bottle of Green Substance) *Analyze Mysterious Bottle. (09:00:00; New Sample: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints. (Result: Gabriel Ledrot's Fingerprints) *interrogate Gabriel Ledrot about his fingerprints on the bottle. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Trivia *The case title is based off a term to describe a moment when something that was once great has reached a point where it will now decline in quality and popularity. Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Rosenoque Category:Bayside Avenue